


Watching Dawn...Or Watching With Dawn.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), Gen, POV Spike (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Spike and Dawn watch a movie together, The Lion King.
Relationships: Spike & Dawn Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Watching Dawn...Or Watching With Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



“Hurry up! It’s about to start,” Dawn called out. Her high pitched voice grating on his vampiric hearing. Before adding, “Don’t forget to bring the popcorn.”

“Alright, alright, niblet, I’m coming,” Spike shouted back but made no appearance from the kitchen. He was waiting, albeit not very patiently, for the microwave to make the beep beep noise. His hearing could detect that the film had started yet his snack was still heating up. Pigs Blood. 

“It’s started, Spike,” 

“I know. Just a moment, can’t you let a man make his meal in peace?” 

“I told you to get ready sooner but did you listen...noooooo,” Dawn drew out the final word. Spike only shook his head, it’s just like Dawn to laud something over him, he would never admit that she was correct but that was besides the point. He wouldn’t want to be uninvited into the Summer’s residence. Dawn had access to several friends who practiced magic. 

The sound of the microwave had him snapping back into action and taking the mug from the microwave before leisurely walking into the living room. He joined Dawn on the sofa. She didn’t say a word, just sat there with her arms crossed glaring at him. 

“Forgetting something?” 

His eyes widened. The popcorn. In his haste to get back, he had left it behind. “Sorry, niblet.”

Soon he had retrieved the popcorn and plopped it down on Dawn's lap. Some spilled out onto the sofa as it landed. 

"Thanks, Spike," Dawn said to him with a smile. She was already picking up the pieces which had fallen, eating them quickly. 

A few moments later he sat himself on the couch besides Dawn. They sat for a while, both engrossed in the film. He wished it was more adult but at least it was Dawn friendly. He took a sip of his drink and grimaced at the taste. He glanced over at Dawn and saw her watching the TV intently. She was mouthing the words, and moving her head to one of the songs which was playing. ‘Hakuna Matata’. He saw his chance and took it. 

“Hey…” Dawn cried out when his hand sneaked into the bowl to pick up a handful of her popcorn. Sadly, stealth wasn’t on the cards for him tonight but he simply made a fist with that hand above his mug letting crumbled popcorn drop into it, “That’s gross…”

“It makes the blood so much better. It gives it both taste and texture-” Spike suddenly stopped talking when he realised what he was saying. The little niblet did not need to hear this. “So how about this film, what is it called?”

“It’s The Lion King. Haven’t you seen this movie? I’ve watched it so many times. It’s one of my favourites,” Spike couldn't help but smile as Dawn got animated talking about it. Anything that put a smile on her face was good enough for him. 

“I’ve never even heard of it. Passions is more my thing. Besides the TV in my crypt isn’t that reliable.”


End file.
